The invention relates to a cooler, in particular, a cooler for electrical components, in the form of a heat pipe.
Coolers of this type are fundamentally known and are based on the principle of vaporization and condensation of a coolant, or heat transport medium, housed in the closed interior of the cooler. Generally these coolers have a round structure (U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,514). Lengthwise grooves are used as the capillary structure. These round coolers must be connected to a flat carrier on which the components to be cooled are located. These carriers yield additional heat transfer or thermal resistance.
Furthermore, it is also known to have a flat design for this cooler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,775). These known coolers consist of a block in which tubular channels are formed. Production is complex and expensive.
Furthermore, it is also known to have a cuboidal cooler (U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,803); its housing consists of a plurality of metal layers stacked on top of one another and connected superficially to one another, which are structured and arranged such that within the body, slots yield crossing channels which are joined to one another at the crossing points. This known design is only suited as a thermal spreader. There are no differing vapor channel and capillary structures. In addition, heat transport over long distances is necessary.
The object of the invention is to devise a cooler with improved properties.